Love Of My Life
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: AU - Ichigo no creyó que, al momento de decidir casarse, el dolor por el abandono de su madre regresara. Rukia no creyó que eso le afectaría tanto, hasta el punto en que iría en busca de su suegra. Isshin no creyó que, a diecinueve años de la separación, seguiría amando con igual intensidad a aquella mujer... - IchiRuki, IsshinxMasaki, ByaHisa y otras...
1. Prólogo: Adiós

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**¡Nuevo fic! :'D Nos hablamos abajo~ **

**..**

**Love Of My Life.**

**Prólogo: Adiós.**

Sus ojos avellanas iban y venían, de su padre a su madre, quienes se gritaban uno al otro con resentimiento. Ellos estaban en la cocina, él los miraba parado justo en el último escalón de la escalera. Tenía seis años, y no comprendía exactamente el por qué de aquellas rudas palabras, no comprendía el cambio que había ocurrido con sus progenitores desde hacía unas semanas.

Solamente sabía que habían pasado de hacer escenas de cariño, que para sus ojos eran asquerosas, a como estaban en ese momento. Suspiro un poco intranquilo y volvió a subir las escaleras, sus hermanas dormían y muy seguramente Yuzu se despertaría llorando por tanto griterío.

Se echó a su cama como solo él sabía y se durmió prácticamente enseguida. En la mañana, bajó nuevamente las escaleras, refregándose los ojos de cansancio matutino, tomo asiento en la mesa, y mientras comía sus tostadas, observó como su madre estaba completamente seria, mientras tomaba su té, y a la par, su padre, con mirada cargada de tristeza, terminaba de prepararse el café. No fue hasta que miro a su padre, que se dio cuenta que su madre también tenía tristes los ojos.

Lo llevaron a la escuela, donde se despidió como siempre, con un abrazo, de su madre, y ésta dejó un beso en su frente una vez dijo que lo amaba.

- ¡Adiós, Ichigo! – Y el pequeño la miró extrañado antes de entrar finalmente al salón de clases, no era de despedirse más de lo que habían hecho.

Masaki llegó a su casa nuevamente, encontrándose a su esposo a punto de salir a trabajar. Isshin le dedicó una mirada completamente neutra, y simplemente suspiro.

- ¿Te vas a ir de verdad? – Indagó, terminando de colocarse el delantal de médico. La castaña desvió su mirada y le paso por al lado como si nada. Era un si, su mujer se iría de la casa, quién sabía cuando, pero lo haría. No quería eso, sus niños terminarían completamente desahuciados, sin mencionar la tristeza de Ichigo.

Pero tampoco podía retenerla si lo que quería era abandonarlo. Había sido esta la causa de la discusión la noche anterior, y no quería volver a terminar a los gritos con la mujer.

La Kurosaki, una vez en su casa, terminó de lavar los platos del desayuno, barrió la cocina y toda la planta baja, hasta que se despertaron sus niñas. Las buscó con una sonrisa, les hizo la comida cuando dieron las doce, y las volvió a acostar cuando cayeron a la siesta. Karin y Yuzu eran unas mellizas completamente diferentes una de la otra, esperaba que al menos fueran parecidas en actitud, aun que su comportamiento, a sus tres años, no era muy similar uno al de la otra.

Se sentó en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas, mirando al frente y analizando la situación. Su mente quería irse a toda costa de esa casa, simplemente no quería volver a terminar en una discusión con Isshin, lo quería demasiado como para saber que ella le estaba complicando la subsistencia. Extrañaría a sus hijos, estaba segura, verlos cada mañana y compartir con ellos.

Subió las escaleras con la lentitud de mil tortugas, entró a su habitación y sacó un gran bolso que había sobre el ropero. Guardó sus cosas con más lentitud aun, queriendo encontrar una excusa para poder permanecer ahí, cualquiera. Que dieran las tres para ir a buscar a Ichigo, que algunas de las niñas despierten, llorando, o que aparezca Isshin a decirle que la amaba y no le importaba nada.

Pero no hubo nada, simplemente su cabeza diciendo que si no hacía eso en ese momento, no volvería a tener el valor otra vez, y terminaría dañando a sus hijos al final. Antes de salir del cuarto, regresó su mirada, redescubriendo una caja de cartón bajo la mesa de noche. Ahí estaban algunas de las fotos familiares que toda la vida había guardado, sólo había un par al lado de la cantidad que el Kurosaki había tomado.

Salió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con el bolso en una mano y con dicha caja en la otra. Agradeció a la vecina que se encargaría en cuidar de las niñas, pensando que Masaki solamente se dirigía a llevar esas cosas a un familiar o algo por el estilo.

Eran las cuatro y cuarto de la tarde cuando Isshin recibió la llamada de que nadie había ido en busca de Ichigo. Sus ojos, con una rapidez imprescindible dejaron caer algunas lágrimas. Las secó antes de avisar que iría en busca de su muchacho y que era muy posible que no regresara.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – Preguntó el pelinaranja al ver llegar a su progenitor.

- Te explicaré después – dijo, ayudándolo a que suba al auto y después subiendo él para comenzar a conducir al hogar.

- ¿Se fue? – Volvió a preguntar el pequeño. Isshin simplemente calló, rompiéndose su alma al descubrir a su único hijo varón, al momento, estaba intentando retener las lágrimas, que igualmente iban cayendo por sus mejillas.

Contuvo el nudo en su garganta como pudo, una vez en su casa, simplemente el pequeño se encerró en su habitación, sin salir, nada más que para el baño, hasta el día siguiente.

La noche de ese día, Isshin había dejado a sus hijos con la misma vecina de antes, en lo que él se digno a salir un rato. Llegó donde siempre iba en momentos similares, al río, esta vez desde el puente peatonal que lo cruzaba. Se recargó en la baranda del mismo, y miró hacía donde se escondía el sol.

Estaba triste.

La mujer que amaba se había borrado, y apenas entendía que había sido por una estupidez. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, sacando su caja de cigarrillos, al abrir la misma encontró una nota dentro, después de llevar un cigarro a su boca y encenderlo, se dispuso a desdoblarla y leerla.

"_No quiero verte sufrir, no quiero verlos sufrir… Quizá regrese en un tiempo, por favor, cuídalos bien, iré con mi hermana a Hiroshima, ya debes saber donde, por si me necesitas… Adiós, Kurosaki Isshin"_

- Adiós, amor de mi vida…

**..**

**Cosas tétricas que escribo o.O Después me pregunto por que ando mal ù.u XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D Créanme, esto no es nada, lo bueno comienza después, así que espero que me sigan siguiendo~ XD **

**Este fic, como dije en el resumen, será IchiRuki e IsshinxMasaki por que quiero escribir de ellos, y a demás tendrá alguna que otra, como el ByaHisa :'D**

**Los espero en el siguiente n.n Y a los que leen mis otros fics ._.U Perdón, en serio, no abandonaré esos, pero esto puede indicar que me tarde un poco más en actualizar XD e.é No es chiste, sepan disculparme D:**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews! :'D Sepan que son mi vida e.é XD**

**¡Bye-bye! n.n **


	2. Capítulo 1: El nuevo amor

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**..**

**Love Of My Life.**

**Capítulo uno: El nuevo amor.**

— ¡Rukia! —llamó, reteniendo la rabia en si mismo al no ser escuchado ni tomado en cuenta por la muchacha, quien, por cierto, no dejaba de mirar vidrieras en el centro comercial. ¿Cuántas veces la había llamado? ¿Cinco, diez veces? La cosa era que de tantas, su paciencia se había consumido, y lo que tenía para decirle no era ningún juego de niños.

— ¡Oh! ¡Chappy! —exclamó pegándose al vidrio del local, detrás del que descansaba, a vista de todos, un peluche de dicho conejo.

Volvió a bufar. ¿Tendría que esperar otro día?

Al regresar su mirada a la morena, la encontró desaparecida, más sólo le bastó girar la cabeza para encontrarla comprando el maldito peluche que se robaba su atención. Una vena se ensanchó en su frente. Así y todo, ella era su novia, desde hacía cinco años, bastante tiempo como para seguir con la misma jugada, era hora de dejar de jugar, más precisamente.

Una vez terminada la hora de compras, iban camino a la casa del muchacho, con la morena abrazándose a su nueva adquisición e Ichigo repasando cómo sería la mejor forma de decir sus palabras, sin que ella lo mal interpretara y lo golpeara, como de costumbre. Como había dicho, no era ningún juego.

— ¿Tenías que decirme algo? —Indagó de pronto la muchacha, mirando de reojo al de cabello naranja, recibiendo una mirada ciertamente sorprendida del mismo —. Me has estado llamando toda la mañana…—reprochó al sentirlo callado.

Él detuvo su caminata, y ella copió la acción unos pasos más adelante. No tenía idea de lo que el chico le diría, pero llevaba secretamente la esperanza desde hacía unos días, junto con otra sospecha que ya intentaría confirmar, la cual no venía al caso en ese momento, pero que inevitablemente tuvo que pensar.

Y bien, fueron las tres palabras más esperadas y poco creíbles que había querido escuchar en los últimos días. El de cabello naranja, giró su mirada hacía otro lado, llenándose de nervios y vergüenza que no estaban incluidos en su plan, ahora buscando que palabras decir primero.

La morena, sonrió de medio lado, negando resignada, estaba segura que no lo haría. Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo pronto como el muchacho le tomaba del brazo para detenerla.

— _¿Te casas conmigo? _

**..**

—Ya llegué —anunció, una vez cerró la puerta detrás de si, sacándose enseguida los zapatos y colgando, en la percha de entrada, la sudadera. Sólo le bastó dar un paso para inclinarse a un lado, por pura naturaleza, y que alguien recibiéndolo con una patada voladora le pasara cerca, pero errando, terminando estrellado en la puerta gracias a ello.

Con lentitud y mirada orgullosa, quien lo recibió, se puso de pie, para intentar embestirlo por atrás, terminando de cabeza en la pared gracias a que el muchacho lo esquivó de ante mano, otra vez — ¡Ahora que llegas tarde para el almuerzo, por estar con tu novia, ¿Te sientes grande, verdad?! —Reprochó, siendo completamente ignorado—. Mi hijo es cruel, olvida a su padre —dijo, con cataratas en sus ojos —. ¡Y no te importa!

— ¡Ya basta, viejo! ¡¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu hijo después del día que tuvo que pasar?! —Reclamó, señalando con acusación a su padre, que lo siguió hasta la cocina para seguir con la 'digna bienvenida'.

—Ni que te molestara pasarla con Rukia-chan —alegó, tomando asiento en la mesa y observando como su hijo abría la nevera y sacaba una jarra de agua fría.

Habían pasado diecinueve años. El tiempo suficiente para que los cuatro integrantes de la casa se adaptaran y continuaran con su vida. No eran lo mismo desde entonces, Isshin lo sabía, había notado el cambio especialmente en su hijo, puesto que sus hijas eran muy pequeñas en ese entonces y prácticamente no recordaban nada.

Ichigo tenía veinticinco años, era su mano derecha en la clínica familiar, luego de terminar el instituto, se había volcado, los siguientes seis años, en terminar los estudios como médico clínico, y ahí estaba trabajando a su lado. Hacía cinco que había, finalmente a su parecer, conseguido una novia que, de forma extraña, era su otra mitad. Y era extraño por el hecho de que las discusiones entre ellos eran lo más normal, y lo anormal eran las muestras de cariño.

Igualmente se notaba desde lejos, por parte de quienes los conocían, que sus sentimientos por el otro eran más profundos de lo que ellos mismos creían, e Isshin estaba orgulloso de la nuera que le habían conseguido, Rukia se desenvolvía muy bien con la familia, era ya un miembro más de ésta.

— ¿Cómo ha estado ella? —Se le dio por preguntar, para sacar un tema. Desde que sus hijas se habían ido a vivir solas, la casa, con Ichigo solamente, estaba bastante aburrida, y no había más tema que el hospital.

Su hijo se dio la vuelta a mirarlo, con el vaso de agua en la mano y su siempre ceño fruncido. —Le propuse matrimonio… —Fueron solo segundos y tenía a su padre abrazado a sus piernas con posesión y llorando cual niña emocionada. Se lo esperaba, normalmente era de la especie que trataba a sus hijos siempre como niños que necesitaban afrontar la vida por la parte ruda, a eso se debían los 'recibimientos' cuando regresaba a la casa.

La felicidad que invadía el sistema de aquel hombre era infinita. Su retoño mayor finalmente andaría por el mundo del brazo de una excelente mujer, muy posiblemente le daría nietos pronto, él se sentiría más viejo y finalmente todos terminarían en un plano de familia completa y feliz. — ¿Te dijo que si, verdad? —Indagó por las dudas, y su hijo asintió, resignado.

Y nuevamente la felicidad que lo hacía sentir orgulloso de su primogénito. Esperaba ver las caras de sus hijas cuando les dijera, aquella noticia merecía celebración, apenas Rukia Kuchiki pisara la casa, haría que Yuzu la vistiera de princesa y definitivamente harían celebración.

— ¿Qué estás planeando? —Preguntó, prácticamente enseguida, el de cabello naranja, al ver a su padre tomar el teléfono y marcar un número que, de donde estaba, no pudo distinguir, pero que no tardo en descifrar al escuchar lo animado que su progenitor hablaba, su cara se transformo.

—_Lo anunciaremos nosotros, no vayas a dejar que tu padre diga nada, Fresa._

Tragó secamente, y en un acto que nunca podría explicar arrojó el vaso que sostenía a la cabeza del hombre que le había dado la vida. Éste lo esquivo gracias a que notó los movimientos de su hijo de reojo, pero en cuanto separó el teléfono de su oreja, directamente no lo volvió a notar más que en las manos del muchacho, cortando la llamada, con cara de alivio.

— ¡Ichigo! —Exclamó molesto.

—Perdón, viejo, pero Rukia quiere que nosotros le digamos a la familia —comentó, regresando el aparato donde estaba—. Hoy le diría a su hermana y cuñado, mañana iremos a casa de Yuzu y Karin ¡Con tranquilidad!

Isshin bufó, berrinchudo cual niño al que le aguan la fiesta, pero se esperanzó ante el saber que de igual modo, tarde o temprano, habría fiesta igual. — ¿Y cuando será la boda? —decidió preguntar, cambiando de tema a uno menos discutible.

—Había pensado en unos meses.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Dos o tres —fue la simple respuesta, lo que sorprendió al de cabellos negros. Su hijo pretendía casarse pronto, y eso lo alegraba aun más, de alguna forma, haciéndolo también sentirse más orgulloso. Pero paró un poco el carro al pensar ¿Qué le habían hecho a su hijo? ¿Realmente le había pedido matrimonio a una mujer? ¿Realmente quería casarse tan rápido?

Al verlo subir las escaleras, dispuesto a descansar un rato en su alcoba, el mayor de los Kurosaki comenzó a creer que tanta rapidez tenía un motivo que ya creía obvio. Su muchacho no quería perder nuevamente a una mujer que amaba, por más que no lo dijera y quizá ni él mismo lo supiera o aceptara. También estaba que había esperado cinco años, los que le había tomado el ahorrar suficiente para tener un lugar estable.

—Tks… Ya tenía todo planeado… —susurró para si mismo.

**..**

Había algo que Ichigo no tenía planeado, Isshin estaba en lo incorrecto. Su nuera, en su pequeño apartamento, sacudía la escoba de un lado a otro, con mirada de que hacía dicha tarea solamente por que era necesario que el pequeño lugar no pareciera un desastre.

Había un libro abierto sobre la pequeña mesa, frente al televisor, junto a una revista con una lapicera encima. Sobre el sofá de dos espacios una pequeña bolsa con la insignia de una farmacia, el contenido que llevaba seguía ahí, intacto, esperando otro momento para ser usado. Realmente nunca creyó que estaría pensando en esos temas justo cuando su novio le pidiera matrimonio.

Pero así era la vida.

El teléfono de línea, inalámbrico, sonó, haciendo que diera un salto donde estaba. Dejó la escoba junto al refrigerador, lugar donde guardaba las cosas de limpieza, y se dirigió a atender con rapidez, sólo que al tomar el teléfono notó que ya habían colgado, y bufando molesta dio un par de pasos dispuesta a buscar algo de beber, cuando la pequeña bolsa llamó su atención, haciendo que retrocediera hasta tomarla entre sus manos, ciertamente dudosa.

Veinte minutos después, en el cuarto de baño, estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera, moviendo su pierna en señal de espera, y de nervios, mirando su reloj de pulsera cada cinco segundos, en busca de que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Otra vez, el sonido del teléfono la hizo dar un salto, y corrió con más ansias, esta vez para llegar a atenderlo.

— ¿Diga? —Soltó, apenas tuvo el aparato en su oreja.

— _¡Rukia-chan!_ —Exclamó una voz femenina del otro lado, una que ella reconoció prácticamente enseguida.

— ¡Hola, Hisana!

Saludó a su hermana, que con rapidez entabló conversación con ella. Era costumbre que todas las semanas recibiera una llamada de ella para ponerla al tanto de todo. La Kuchiki podía recordar cómo era cuando apenas se había mudado a Karakura, todos los días o día por medio recibía una llamada, era sin falta. Y como la adoración que tenía a su hermana era tanta, directamente le parecía necesario hablar con ella un poco cada tanto.

Mientras hablaba, preguntaba, respondía o reía, caminaba de la cocina hasta la ventana que daba al balcón. El apartamento, en si, solamente tenía el pequeño comedor, con el sofá de dos espacios que estaba junto a la ventana, la pequeña mesa y el televisor, se dividía de la cocina gracias a la mesada, que al estilo bar tenía dos sillas altas, y dicha cocina, era lo justo para poder cocinar y nada más. Luego, un pequeñísimo pasillo donde se veían dos puertas; una era la habitación, la otra el cuarto de baño. Nada muy ostentoso, y así le gustaba mucho.

Volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca, y se dirigió al baño sin dejar de hablar—. No puede ser… Tienen cinco años… —alegó, completamente sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, entre lo que también agarraba el pequeño objeto del lavamanos y se encaminaba hasta sentarse en el sofá.

—_Es así, cariño…_ —Y supuso que no exageraba, hasta ella parecía completamente sorprendida—. _Rukia-chan, te noto un poco distante ¿Segura que tienes algo para decirme?_

Los orbes de color amatista estaban abiertos en todo su esplendor, mirando el objeto en sus manos, el resultado la había dejado sin habla y tan tocada como para ya no escuchar a su hermana. En cuanto recapacitó y dedujo lo que se le había preguntado, contestó—. A-Ah… Es que… —tartamudeó levemente, aun sin salir del asombro.

—_Cariño, ¿Estas bien?_

—Si… —dijo segura, pero en tono dudoso—. Quería decirte que Ichigo me propuso matrimonio esta tarde. —pudo hablar finalmente, intentando sacar otro tema para despertar del trance.

— _¡Al fin! _—Exclamó la otra Kuchiki, con emoción, lo había esperado por bastante tiempo—. _¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuándo será?_

Rió divertida ante las preguntas, comenzando a comentar como había sido y las ideas que tenían para armar finalmente su futuro, juntos, el que al parecer llegaría con más cosas incluidas de las que creía. —Daré una noticia importante.

Pudo jurar que casi la hizo chillar de emoción por la otra línea. Cruzaron algunas otras palabras antes de despedirse, su hermana debía ir en busca de sus hijos al jardín de niños. Una vez dejó el teléfono en su lugar, suspirando hondo para tranquilizarse, regresó su vista al objeto en su mano derecha, y lo volteó para indagar si lo que había visto era verdad o no una broma de su mente.

Pero no lo era, y la llevó a mirar hacía la ventana en busca de alguna idea, ignorando si estaba feliz o nerviosa, mezclando muchas otras cosas. Dibujó una media sonrisa, y nuevamente tuvo que mirar la prueba de embarazo, tenía que quedarse sin dudas, no le parecía real, pero ahí estaban;

Dos simples y finas líneas rosadas.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Esto es record o3o Nunca actualicé tan pronto un fic XD No en este último tiempo… Al principio estaba tan emocionada que publicaba cada dos días jajajaja *señala un cartel a su lado que dice 'ahí'* Tomates ahí… e.é**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y aun falta pulirlo un poco, pero se viene aun más IchiRuki, y comenzaremos a incluir las demás parejas… ¡RUKIA ESTA EMBARAZADA! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :3 Sorry XD Tenía que gritarlo jajajaja**

**Tengo que decir que tenía muchas esperanzas para este fic, pero que con tres reviews igual fui muy feliz :D Así que muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el pequeño tiempo de dejar su reseña, supongo que tengo un gusto peculiar al gusto de las demás…**

**En fin… ¡Dejen sus reviews! Que saben bien que es lo que me mantiene viva :D**

**Bye-bye, y cuídense n.n**


	3. Capitulo 2: Ella, mi madre

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**..**

**Love Of My Life.**

**Capítulo dos: Ella, mi madre.**

Tarareaba una canción, a la vez que se recogía el cabello en dos colitas, para no sufrir el calor. Se colocó un vestido celeste, suelto, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento, con el celular en mano, respondiendo al mensaje de su futuro marido, quien, por cierto, estaba enojado por su retraso.

¿Era su culpa, acaso, que fijara una hora precisa sabiendo que ella no llegaría?

Bufó, en lo que las tostadas salían del tostador y eran untadas con un poco de dulce de durazno. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesada, en la cocina, y comiendo se encaminó a su cuarto, en busca de los zapatos o zapatillas que usaría.

Sobre el escritorio de la habitación, una planilla de papeles, le hicieron sonreír, y dar ganas de correr a Hiroshima a abrazar a su hermana y cuñado. Ellos le habían regalado una casa, su primera casa. Era sencilla, tres habitaciones, un baño, garaje y sótano, planta baja y primer piso. Habían ido a verla hacía unos días, era realmente hermosa, o esos decían sus ojos, cargados de ilusión hacía semejante regalo adelantado.

Calzó sus zapatos blancos, tomo la planilla y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, donde terminó su primera tostada, preparándose automáticamente enseguida la otra, la cual quedó suspendida en su boca mientras cargaba en su bolso el teléfono celular, los papeles nombrados, y alguna que otra cosa. Salió del lugar, cerrando con llave, y dirigiéndose al ascensor, terminándose la tostada rápido para no ir comiendo en la calle.

Su apartamento, futuramente abandonado, quedó en un ambiente completamente sombrío, la sala tenía cajas rodeando el sofá, faltaban las cortinas, los cuadros y demás detalles sobre los muebles. La única luz que entraba era las de las ventanas, que repasaban cada rincón con los objetos que quedaban, como si fuera la última vez.

En casa de su padre, Ichigo iba de la sala, a las habitaciones, específicamente suya y alguna veces a la de su padre, acarreando cajas de cartón con sus pertenencias. Era trabajo pesado, aun tenía para un rato, y Rukia ni se aparecía para ayudarlo, lo más estresante era que el camión de mudanzas llegaría en al menos una hora y aun tenían un mil de cosas más por hacer.

¿Dijo una hora? Ahí estaba su padre afuera, hablando con el conductor del mismo.

Bajando las escaleras, la descubrió entrando y dejando sus cosas a un lado. Por un momento, su enojo y ganas de dar reproches, se esfumaron. Había pasado ya una semana desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, y por más que sus discusiones sin sentido, sus chichones y demás no hayan cambiado casi en absoluto, sentía muy en su interior que las cosas cambiaban, y que ahora mismo estaban más unidos que nunca.

Pero lo que si había cambiado, y era un hecho, era lo de ver a su con-cuñado como un sujeto serio, frío y ogro echa pestes como cuando lo había conocido, ahora le parecía un hombre serio y frío, en efecto, pero muy en el fondo respetable, especialmente por el regalo adelantado de bodas que se había tomado el gusto de hacerles ¿Ese hombre estaba loco? Quien sabía. También podía ser que le preocupara la seguridad de Rukia.

—Ey, idiota ¿Qué tanto me miras? —indagó la Kuchiki, mirando a Ichigo como si fuera lo que, efectivamente, había mencionado: un idiota.

—Sólo estoy pensando en la hora que te dediques a ayudar, enana —retrucó, logrando que a su novia se le encresparan los cabellos de la rabia.

— ¡Y así tratas a una mujer, maldito desconsiderado!

—Llevo cinco años sin ver a un mujer.

—Pobre de ti, cabeza de zanahoria.

—Sí, pobre de mí… —Y lo último que pudo sentir fue como un zapato se estrellaba en su cara. Al mirar a la muchacha de menor tamaño, la descubrió en desnivel, sólo con un zapato puesto. Gruñó de rabia, antes que una idea oportuna y ligera se le cruzara por la cabeza—. Quiero ver cómo te va recuperando esto ahora…

Isshin entró a la casa, después de reacomodar el camión con todas las pertenencias de su hijo. Sentía nostalgia de que se fuera. Se verían en la clínica todos los días como buenos colegas que eran también, pero una vez saliera de ahí y entrara a la casa, estaría solo con sus recuerdos. Sus hijas vendrían a visitarlo día por medio como siempre lo hacían, en cualquier momento, alguna acompañada de la noticia que sería abuelo. Esa casa pasaría a quedarle grande, envejecería, sus hijos aparecerían en su casa más seguido, o menos seguido.

Quizá él terminaría yendo a visitarlos, y a acompañarlos con la cena, alguna que otra vez. Sonreiría cuando fuera necesario, y cuando no también, contando a sus futuros nietos como fue su vida, una vez ellos pudieran entenderlo. Y ya que era hora de pensar en nietos, de quien más sospechaba era de Yuzu, quien quería ser madre más que las demás, pero cualquiera podía meter la pata, suponía. Podría ser que a Karin o a Rukia les atacara el lado materno y decidieran casarse para tener hijos rápido y apropiadamente.

Suspiró hondo, dando por sentado que luego del casamiento de su hijo mayor, la vida se le pasaría cual cohete. Y deseaba eso, porque en el fondo sabía que así era la vida, pero tampoco lo quería con tantas ganas, porque al final terminaría sólo, sin su familia, como ya había terminado sin _ella_.

Entró a la casa, y frenó en seco y sorpresa al ver la cordial escena que se armaba, entre su único hijo varón y la que sería su única nuera mujer.

Rukia estaba sobre la espalda del muchacho intentando, por todos los medios, alcanzar su zapato extraviado, e Ichigo estiraba su mano al frente con el mismo en ella, en busca de alejarlo del alcance de la pelinegra, a la vez que intentaba alejar a la mencionada con su otra mano, y ella cada tanto le golpeaba o tiraba el cabello con furia.

El mayor comenzó a reír, para después aplaudir—. ¡Tú puedes, tercera hija! ¡Que mi poco caballeroso hijo no te gane!

Fue entonces, que ella se sintió alentada por su suegro, y él defraudado por su padre, y a la vez ambos se distrajeron, que Ichigo cayó al suelo de pansa, con su novia encima, que quedó cual caballito sobre su espalda, y quien, también, sonrió con orgullo al quitarle su pertenencia, para después calzarlo y ponerse de pie encima de su espalda también.

—Maldita enana… Viejo traidor… —murmuraba momentos después, nuevamente acarreando las cajas de su habitación hasta el camión.

Rukia acomodaba las cosas dentro de las cajas, que Ichigo iba llevando a su padre, para que éste las reacomodara dentro del vehículo. Querían terminar más rápido, y organizados de esa forma se veían más eficientes, puesto que el muchacho no había guardado nada de sus cosas, teniendo que acomodarlas primero antes de llevarlas. A veces, sus ideas eran bastantes peculiares…

La morena, se encontraba guardando algunas revistas y cuadernos dentro de una caja. No notó, cuando uno de los cuadernos se cayó hasta que cerró con cinta el objeto de cartón y lo descubrió a un lado. Lo levantó, bufando por no haberse dado cuenta, y una foto pequeña, del tamaño de su palma, cayó de él. Sintió un poco de celos en su interior al verla, se trataba de una mujer sonriendo con tranquilidad, con una belleza tan natural que era de envidiar.

Pero apenas pestañeó cuando ya sus manos estaban vacías, sin cuaderno y sin foto. Miró hacía arriba, y la mirada miel que amaba, estaba perdida en la imagen. Parecía serio. Nunca, él, se había perdido así en el tiempo que lo conocía, salvo cuando se miraban a los ojos en sus mejores momentos, los categorizados como románticos, que sólo pasaban cuando estaban solos.

— ¿Quién es ella, Ichigo? —Indagó, poniéndose en pie también, a lo que su prometido le devolvió la foto y decidió sentarse por un momento en la cama. Rukia lo siguió, y frotó la espalda del pelinaranja en busca de consuelo que parecía necesitar.

—Ella…es Masaki, mi madre —respondió, señalando la imagen que pronto fue observada por ambos a la vez.

La Kuchiki quiso saber más. No le había sido comentado nada sobre su suegra, y tal era el silencio que se hacía presente cada vez que requería su mención. Ella había pensado que quizá había fallecido varios años antes, y sólo recordarlo los dejaba sin palabras…por la tristeza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre, que veía cómo era. Alguien realmente hermosa, se parecía a Yuzu, si lo pensaba más a fondo.

— ¿Me cuentas que pasó con ella? — Inquirió, y lo vio y escuchó enseguida suspirar. Ella no había muerto entonces.

—Se fue… No regresó nunca más, y ya fue hace muchos años —se puso de pie, tomando otra caja de entre sus cosas, dejando aquello junto a su futura mujer en la cama, lo que ella miro sin comprender—. Tíralas, no quisiera volver a verlas.

Sujetó entre sus manos lo que la morena había estado organizando, antes que llegara, y se marchó de allí. Rukia miró la caja, y no supo cómo, pero logró terminar de guardar todas las cosas a la velocidad de luz, y cambiar el nombre de la caja. Pasó de ser 'fotos familiares' a 'revistas tradicionales', y su novio se la llevó al regresar, sin saber que estaba envolviendo sus recuerdos.

Más tarde, cuando ya todo estuvo en la casa y decidieron regresar, ella dijo que debía buscar algo y prácticamente obligó a ambos Kurosaki a marcharse de la futura morada matrimonial. Sujetó la caja entre sus manos y se encaminó a su apartamento. Allí sacó todo lo que había dentro del objeto, encontrando cartas, dibujos y muchas fotos.

Su suegra le pareció tan bella que le hizo soñar. Y entre los primeros garabatos de su novio, cuando apenas empezaba a manejar el lápiz, cartas de amor o mensajes que se enviaban Isshin y Masaki, mutuamente, no pudo entender. Palabras tan hermosas y cargadas de tanto cariño. ¿Cómo eso pudo convertirse en una separación difícil? También encontró una imagen, con un fondo que se le hacía familiar.

Ahí estaban Karin y Yuzu, pequeñas, con flores de cerezo a sus espaldas, un lago de color azul puro, que en verano era incitante tirarse a nadar. Era el lago que estaba a unas calles de su antiguo hogar, en Hiroshima, donde todavía vivía su hermana, con su cuñado y sus mimados sobrinos. Allí había conocido a Ichigo.

Su suegra era, o aun lo era, una mujer muy hermosa, que al parecer daba mucha vida a la familia Kurosaki. Sintió sus ojos picando, en busca de dejar salir lágrimas. Ichigo sonreía tan abiertamente en esas imágenes, Karin se veía tan tierna y dulce. Isshin se notaba más vivo de lo que nunca había visto. La única que parecía seguir igual era Yuzu.

¿Por qué ella se había ido? ¿Sabría cómo había dejado a su familia?

Fue hasta su habitación, dejando la caja sobre la cama. Suspiró en lo que se arrodillaba en el suelo, recargando sus brazos sobre el colchón, mientras leía una de las cartas. Rió a causa de varios versos, pero más dominó la ternura.

"_Eres eso y mucho más, Isshin… Pero así todavía, eres el amor de mi vida."_

Sintió un escalofrío. Esas eran las últimas palabras del relato.

Antes los sentimientos eran tan puros y bellos. Se escribían cartas, se dedicaban canciones, se regalaban anillos y collares, dijes o aros. Ichigo nunca le escribió una carta, no lo veía necesario, y Rukia no lo notaba de su estilo, le parecería más que raro, pero pudo ser un buen detalle. Su primer beso, a los veinte años, fue en Hiroshima, con él, en la puerta de la casa de su hermana.

Todos los sentimientos que se profesaban, no requerían de verse escritos. No eran de hablar mucho porque podían terminar discutiendo, y así se arruinaría el momento. Pero aun así, una vez fueron novios, nunca se separaron por más peleas habidas. Se amaban lo suficiente como para entender que sus personalidades eran así, y que eran cotidianas esas discusiones.

Sin ellas nada sería igual, sin ellas, ellos no se habrían conocido, posiblemente no hubiesen confesado lo que sus corazones sentían, y ahora no estarían juntos, por casarse y con un hijo en camino.

Lo último, le hizo dar una extraña sensación. Podía ser de orgullo y diversión, porque todavía Ichigo no lo sabía, ni lo sabría hasta después del casamiento. Sería su regalo de bodas. Por otro lado cierta inseguridad. Su novio era médico y podía notarlo por cualquier motivo.

Suspiró y tomó asiento en su cama. De igual forma, la noche del casamiento lo confirmaría.

**..**

Isshin había suspirado, y enviado una mano a su pecho, donde sentía una molestia extraña.

¿Por qué tenía que recordarla justo entonces?

Era como si algo en su subconsciente se hubiera removido, como si sus recuerdos, que había intentado superar para que dejasen de doler, no parasen de transmitirse en su cabeza. Su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Cada momento especial, cada momento que dijo siempre atesorar, ahí estaban otra vez.

Tomó aire y salió de la casa, comenzando a vagar despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, intentando que cualquier cosa lo distrajera, incluso el ave que llegó volando y paró a unos metros de él. Pensó en visitar a sus hijas, Yuzu seguramente sería la única presente en casa, y estaría en la pastelería. Sus futuros yernos y su otra hija estarían trabajando o en la escuela.

Un suspiro leve, y ahí estaba otra vez…

— _¿Estás bromeando? —Lo miró con plena sorpresa en su mirada, para después reír abiertamente—. No voy a casarme contigo. _

— _¡Pero, Masaki! —Las cataratas que caían por sus ojos la conmovieron, y sonrió enternecida. No podían casarse, él estaba bromeando, pero igualmente, quería dejárselo claro—. ¡Yo te amo! _

_Y nuevas carcajadas salieron de ella—. También yo, pero te recuerdo que apenas llevamos un día saliendo, querido —recordó. Él hizo puchero, y extendió sus brazos para abalanzarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, acto que ella correspondió gustosa, y resignada. _

_No mentía, el día anterior, el Kurosaki le había propuesto ser novios, y ella aceptó sin pensarlo. Pero ya entonces le pedía matrimonio también. Le pareció absurdo, él lo decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, que confundía seriedad con burla. Entonces comenzó la escena. _

_Tenían diecinueve años entonces, y sí, Isshin bromeaba, pero en el fondo sabía que realmente no quería separarse de ella jamás. _

Llegó hasta la tienda de su hija, que bien no estaba lejos, pero el camino, por más que corto, había alcanzado para despejarlo un poco. Su corazón se oprimía, pero no podía volver a sentirse así por algo tan lejano ya. Su historia había concluido, ¿Verdad? Ella ya no volvería, ni él se había molestado en ir tras ella.

Debió hacerlo. Ahora se arrepentía de sólo haber aceptado su partida, pero si ella realmente lo había visto tratable, quizá también pudo haber regresado.

Entró a la tienda, y pronto vio a su hija castaña, que elevó un brazo y lo agitó, saludando con gracia—. ¡Bienvenido, papá!

—Buenas tardes, Yuzu —respondió enseguida. La mencionada sonrió.

—Estaba por tomar un descanso, ¿Quisieras tomar un poco de té? Acabo de terminar con unos pastelitos —Ofreció, sin saber si era por la falta de energía de su progenitor al llegar, cosa que pasaba desde hace unos días, o por quién sabe qué. Se vio en la necesidad de invitarlo, para animarlo un poco.

—Muchas gracias, me encantaría —Fue tras el mostrador, y entró a la casa, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina, mientras la muchacha comenzaba a calentar agua en la estufa.

—Enseguida vuelvo, iré a cerrar la tienda —avisó, y pronto se desapareció tras la puerta.

El hombre volvió a suspirar, un poco de compañía de su niña le ayudaría seguramente. Pero el verla, a través de la puerta, atendiendo a un cliente que había entrado en ese momento, con tanta sonrisa y dulzura, nuevamente hizo que su alma se estrujara, y una mueca de cierto disgusto se mostrara en su cara.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso pasaba algo en el día, o pasaría algo, por lo que necesitaría recordarla tanto? No hubo nunca otra mujer después de ella, no se negó a conocer a nadie, pero simplemente no podía. Masaki siempre estaba presente, en sus hijos, trabajo, rutina.

Nadie podía reemplazarla por mucho que intentara…

_Entraron a la casa, y él le dio una mirada dudoso. No era para nada lo que esperaba._

— _¡Es perfecta! _

_Y eso lo descolocó, para que enseguida su brazo fuera tirado dentro de la morada—. ¿Estás segura? _

— _¡Sí! —Alegó, como si fuera obvio. Era temprano para buscar casa, apenas y habían decidido mudarse juntos, y en primer plan estaba ir al departamento del muchacho. Pero cuando ella propuso que lo mejor era casarse pronto, y él había aceptado, fue rápido lo que las citas para ver casas se presentaron. _

_Y vaya que eran muchas. _

_Un par en el centro, otras en un barrio privado, al que ambos habían decidido rechazar, más por otros barrios conocidos, algunas en el barrio que vivían cada uno. Las ofertas volaban, y justo la que menos le había parecido, a ella la encantó apenas mirándola desde afuera. _

_Tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, comedor, living, jardín, y con primer piso. Era una casa dispuesta para una familia ya formada, y ellos aun estaban por casarse. _

—_Tiene una cocina ideal, muchos dormitorios y amplia ¿Por qué dudas? —Indagó, con cierta desilusión de que no le agradara a su prometido. _

_Pero Isshin, con sólo verla tan feliz, mostró una sonrisa y asintió decidido—. Pensaba que una familia más grande podría desear más la casa, pero supongo que para nosotros estará bien en un futuro. _

_Ella tomó su brazo y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa—. A ver qué tan lejano es ese futuro. _

Yuzu regresó, y preparó las tazas de té, sirviendo el agua una vez ésta estuvo lista. Sirvió a su padre y pronto estuvieron también los pasteles entre ambos, para acompañar.

—Papá… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Miro a su hija, y mostró una sonrisa que no la convenció, pero de igual modo no desistió. Lo que menos quería era que ella también se deprimiera por cómo se encontraba él. Ellas eran pequeñas cuando su madre se había ido, y por más de haberlo sufrido, no fue tanto como él o Ichigo. Yuzu suponía que era algo de eso, puesto que su hermano también había ido más temprano a verla.

No era por suponer nada, pero su padre y hermano no solían aparecer por nada. Usualmente era para distraerse o comprar algo dulce para acompañar la merienda, o el desayuno del día siguiente. Muy pocas venían por preocupación, o para hacerle compañía, pero lo hacían, y era lo importante, se podía decir. Lo preocupante era que su padre en ese momento no había llegado para ninguna de las últimas nombradas.

—Papá…

—Yuzu, estoy bien.

—No lo estás. —Él se dejó vencer, y se dispuso a seguir con el té y los pasteles. Ella dio un sorbo a su taza y lo miro con una sonrisa triste, que pronto Isshin pudo notar—. Si es por ella…mi madre —le costaba ciertamente mencionarla, no era un tema que hacía bien hablarlo en la familia—. No debes preocuparte, nada cambiará.

Isshin agradeció las palabras de su hija, y sonrió asintiendo, dándole la razón. Nada cambiaría. Ella no volvería, y si estaban bien en ese momento, no había necesidad de cambiarlo por esos repentinos sentimientos. Masaki, por más que la amara la vida entera, no volvería.

Por más que la extrañase y soñara prácticamente todas las noches, no aparecería.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Me he tardado una exageración en publicar un cap. de este fic ._. Y me siento mal por eso… XD**

**Así que gracias a las que se dignan a seguirlo a partir de ahora, no creo que vuelva a abandonar. Irse bien lejos de todo sirve mucho, realmente me siento renovada, tres semanas lejos de mi ciudad y rutina, me han hecho muy bien. Derecho, aun estoy fuera de la ciudad XD Sigo mi vagancia… **

**¡Gracias a todas por los comentarios! Y paciencia n.n/ **

**Ahora sí, la pregunta del millón ¿Me dejan un Reviews? **

**Cuídense, saludos y ¡Bye-bye!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Familia en Hiroshima

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

**Love Of My Life.**

**Capítulo tres: Familia en Hiroshima.**

Procuró dejar la taza de café con leche sobre la mesa, antes que la idea de arrojarla a la cabeza del hombre se le hiciera muy tentadora. Limpió su boca con la servilleta de tela y frunció el ceño, pasando a fijar la mirada violácea en el rostro de su prometido. Había pasado un mes entero desde que le pidió matrimonio, y en un mes exacto sería el día esperado.

En primera parte le pareció extraño el hecho de querer casarse tan pronto, pero por otro lado, estaba a favor y aliviada –luego de cinco años de noviazgo, no se hubiese separado de él, ni aunque no le pidiese matrimonio, por lo que le daba igual pasar por el altar en tres años o en un día–, lo que le provocaba alivio, era el decirle la noticia dorada una vez casados, pues para ese entonces, con tres meses de embarazo, no sería notable.

Por el momento, los dos meses estaban ahí, haciéndola comer el doble de lo que acostumbraba, dejándola tirada en la cama por días, agonizando por las nauseas y mareos. Era una suerte que a éstos últimos haya encontrado la forma de controlarlos, con tanto malestar, Ichigo lo hubiese notado o prácticamente afirmado.

Los ojos miel se posaron sobre los suyos, y la rabieta con que ella lo miraba se esfumó al verlo tan apagado. Una media sonrisa, continua y tan triste lo perseguía desde aquel día con las fotos. No sólo a él, también a sus hermanas. El único que parecía seguir en pie era Isshin, pero incluso en su tanta alegría se notaba cierta desdicha.

Tosió ante el revuelto que se armó en su estómago. Sus pensamientos y aquello, le hicieron recordar que el dolor de aquella familia era el suyo también. La mirada de Ichigo no se quitó de la de ella por dos minutos enteros, y fue suficiente para transmitirle sus emociones. En ocasiones deseaba no querer conocerlo tanto, así esa mirada no le hubiera provocado una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Estaba por hablar cuando la melodía de su celular sonó, rompiendo el silencio y, en parte, algo de la tensión. Al mirar en la pantalla, el número de su hermana no le fue extraño de ver.

—Hola, Hisana —saludó, en lo que Ichigo se ponía en pie y juntaba ambas tazas, junto con las tostadas que había hecho en la mañana—. Ahora me encuentro viviendo en casa de Ichigo… —su hermana ya se había enterado de la mudanza del apartamento, y a eso se debía la llamada, al parecer.

—_¡Oh! De acuerdo… Rukia, ¿a que no adivinas quien está en mi sala? _—la morena arrugó el entrecejo con duda, y antes de preguntar su hermana había respondido—. _A nuestro primo…_ —nuevamente, antes de preguntar cuál de los cuatro, pues la presencia de cualquiera seguía siendo extraña, tuvo la respuesta—. _Toushiro_ —Se extrañó, tanto que sus ojos no cabían en su cara ante aquel nombre.

Ella tenía once años cuando su hermana, de dieciséis, conoció a Byakuya, que ya llevaba dieciocho años, y esa misma edad cuando su abuela, tutora de las dos, falleció. La familia Kuchiki había resultado ser muy buena, y con el pasar de los meses, se había encariñando con ellas. Su hermana y cuñado comenzaron a salir, y a la par, los padres de Byakuya tomaron la decisión de adoptarla.

Hisana era menor de edad para hacerse cargo de su hermana, y terminaron con pocas opciones cuando pasó un año y quisieron separarlas. Los Kuchiki supieron cómo mantenerlas juntas, y así fue como terminaron. Al ser Byakuya mayor de edad, podía casarse con Hisana, y así ella pasaría a ser parte de una familia. Ella fue adoptada como hermana de su cuñado, para permanecer con su hermana.

Ambas adoptaron el apellido Kuchiki por esas razones, y pudieron permanecer juntas. De igual modo, la joven pareja fue bien vigilada hasta que Hisana cumplió la mayoría de edad. Después de eso, todo fue paz y tranquilidad, viviendo su vida en Hiroshima, junto a sus padres adoptivos, que terminaron consintiéndola más que al mismo hijo de sangre.

Pero antes, su apellido fue Hitsugaya.

Su abuela lo era por matrimonio, y su padre tenía dos hermanos, Jushiro y Aiko Hitsugaya, los tres con cabello blanco, los tres se habían casado, y los tres tuvieron dos hijos cada uno. El mayor era Jushiro, que con su esposa Retsu habían tenido a Hyorinmaru y Toushiro. Su padre el segundo, que las había tenido a ellas. Su tía Aiko, la menor, estaba casada con Goro Hirako, y era la única que había tenido a Shinji, niño, y hace poco a Ritsuko, una niña.

Las edades entre ellos seis estaban escritas en papel, Hyorinmaru era el mayor, ya con treinta y dos años, estaba casado y tenía un hijo pequeño, seguía Hisana, con treinta, que también se había casado. Toushiro con veintiséis, Rukia con veinticinco, Shinji con veinte y la pequeña Ritsuko con uno o dos años. Ahora que lo pensaba, era mucho que no los veía.

—¿Qué hace ahí Toushiro? —indagó, luego de recordar su vida, y cómo sus tíos se lamentaron de no haberles podido dar alojo cuando terminaron solas—. ¿Fue de visita?

—_Según dice…_ —dudó la morena, del otro lado de la línea—. _Por un lado me parece bien, pero es extraño, no me quiere decir porqué está aquí._

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de cortar la llamada, escuchó la ducha desde el piso de arriba, y sintiendo pasadas las náuseas, tomó su bolso, recriminando que últimamente lo utilizaba bastante, y salió de la casa, con una idea en la cabeza.

Las fotos que había visto revivieron un dolor muy profundo en la persona que amaba. Su propio corazón se oprimía ante la mirada que Ichigo mostraba desde entonces, y no podía dejarlo así. Las imágenes mostraban un paisaje conocido, un paisaje de su tan lejana Hiroshima, que además de ponerla nostálgica, le daban una pista.

Entró a la pastelería, haciendo tintinear la campana de la puerta.

—¡Bienvenido! —Exclamó su cuñada, entrando al lugar por la puerta que daba a la casa, sorprendiéndose de verla allí, alegrándose a la par—. ¡Rukia! ¿Qué tal?

—Hola, Yuzu —saludó, con una sonrisa, y se acercó con sigilo hasta ella, haciéndose notar la incomodidad por el tema que tocaría—. Estoy muy bien, y, ¿qué hay de ti?

La castaña sonrió, antes de contestar afirmativa. Otro cliente entró, y ella se hizo a un lado para dejar que fuera atendido. No sabía si ir de frente con ella o ir pisando de a poco el terreno. No veía a su cuñada ofendiéndose y gritándole en negativa, pero no quería remover más en ella tampoco. El hombre se fue cargando una bolsa de pasteles dulces, y otra vez tuvo la atención de la jovencita.

Rukia la admiró, y no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido que tenía con la mujer de las fotos.

—Yuzu… —dudó, nuevamente. La joven adulta mostró una renovada sonrisa de comprensión, dándole a entender que cualquier cosa que dijera, no se molestaría—. ¿Sabes algo…sobre Masaki Kurosaki?

El silencio que continuó en la habitación, borró la sonrisa de la castaña e hizo querer salir corriendo a Rukia. No debió preguntar, lo mejor pudo haber sido callárselo y preguntar en otra ocasión. Pero no había podido, no podía dejarle esa mirada a Ichigo en la cara. La campanilla se hizo oír, y el silencio y tensión se rompieron gracias a la mujer adulta que entró, y así mismo, cuando se fue, la Kurosaki suspiró profundamente.

—No te preocupes —dijo, igual de comprensiva que había mostrado su sonrisa—. Sabes que, con Karin, no conocimos a nuestra madre prácticamente. Éramos muy pequeñas, y apenas la logramos recordar —sintió desilusión, pero Yuzu continuó—. Sin embargo…papá nos dijo, hace un par de años, y fue lo último que nos mencionó sobre el contacto con ella, que estaba viviendo en Hiroshima.

Yuzu comentó que su padre había llegado con la propuesta; si alguno de ellos deseaba ir a ver a su madre, ésta se encontraba en tal lugar. Pero que ese día Karin se revolucionó y mandó a volar la palabra madre de su vocabulario, del mismo modo que Ichigo pidió que no se le volviese a mencionar. Ella había permanecido en silencio, pero en parte, estuvo de acuerdo con sus hermanos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, saliendo de la tienda. Una idea surcó su cabeza, y en todo el día no salió.

Fue en la cena que, junto a Ichigo y frente a Isshin, decidió soltarla. Karin y las parejas de las mellizas no objetaron nada, del mismo modo Ichigo, que en ese momento sentía que era una buena idea. Fueron Yuzu e Isshin quienes le miraron, una con resignación y el otro con una media sonrisa.

—Quiero ir a Hiroshima, a entregar las tarjetas de boda —comentó.

—Podemos enviarlas por correo —objetó Ichigo.

—Pero quiero ir a Hiroshima, ¡llevo mucho sin ver a mí…hermana! —reclamó, dudando la última palabra misteriosamente. Su futuro suegro sonrió por ello, sus años ya le habían hecho descubrirla. Ichigo le había dicho sobre las fotos, no esperó esta reacción por parte de la morena, pero tampoco iría intentando detenerla.

—Está bien, está bien —se dio por vencido el de cabello naranja, soltando un bufido. La idea de ver a su cuñado no le era de mucho aprecio, y el ir a aquella ciudad tampoco se lo era, pero estaba lo suficiente deprimido como para siquiera intentar pelear a su futura mujer.

—Otra cosa —reclamó la Kuchiki—, quiero ir sola —su prometido la miró extrañado, con el ceño más arrugado que de costumbre. Era un viaje en tren de once horas hasta allá, la sola idea era ciertamente descabellada para querer hacerlo sola.

—¿Por qué sola? Es un viaje muy largo, además… —sus reclamaciones, y las futuras palabras en disputa que saldrían de la mujer, fueron frenadas por un carraspeo de parte de su padre.

—Ichigo, si ella desea ir sola, déjala. Tu relación con Byakuya no es tan buena, y en la clínica tenemos mucho trabajo.

Salvada por el suegro, Rukia infló el pecho en orgullo, e Ichigo miró a su padre como lo hacía desde que su futura mujer había llegado a su vida, como a un traidor. Pasada la cena, las hermanas y sus parejas se despidieron, quedando nuevamente solos los tres. Rukia se encargó de lavar los platos, en lo que su suegro se marchaba a darse un baño y dormir, a la par que Ichigo se quedaba con ella en la cocina.

—No vuelvas a preguntar, idiota —reclamó—. Ya te dije, no quiero tensiones…

—¿Qué tensiones, Rukia? —bufó él.

—Falta tan poco, y no hago más que pensar en ese día, una semana allá no será mucho y lograré distraerme —cerró el grifo y secando sus manos se volteó para encararlo—. Se harán dos años que no veo a mis hermanos, Ichigo.

El mencionado se dignó a dejar salir el aire, y recibió un abrazo de parte de su novia, que agradecía aquel gesto de aprobación resignada. Correspondió al abrazo, y ella se encargó de dejar un tierno beso sobre sus labios, que se intensificó un poco y alargó, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron aire. La sujetó de la cintura antes de volver a besarla de igual forma, y no hubo reclamos por las acciones.

Pero aquello se acabó al momento en que la presencia de Isshin se hizo notar, con sigilo, hasta que Rukia lo pescó.

—¡No se les vaya a ocurrir darme un nieto tan pronto! —regañó, y a Ichigo se le enmarcó una vena en su frente.

—Viejo, primero me apuras y luego me adviertes que no —reclamó, separándose de su mujer que tenía un tinte rosa en las mejillas.

—Sólo por si acaso —alegó, guiñando un ojo a Rukia, que se puso aún más colorada por el acto. Quizá Ichigo no lo notó, pero su suegro si. El menor de los Kurosaki se despidió entonces, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para descansar. La morena estuvo por seguirlo, hasta que nuevas palabras del mayor la detuvieron—. Con que es cierto.

Se dio la vuelta alarmada, y él rió divertido por su alteración—. No te preocupes, se a qué irás a Hiroshima, pero no le diré al despistado de mi hijo —La muchacha sintió un increíble alivio por lo dicho, a la par de cierta culpa. El hombre llevó una mano a su hombro, y del mismo modo que con la mirada de Yuzu, ella supo que él no tenía problema con ello—. Quisiera darte algo, ahora que irás en su busca. Quiero que sepas, nunca quise tanto que mi hijo se casara con una mujer…

Pasaron quince minutos, en los que Isshin se marchó y ella sostuvo entre sus manos un viejo y desgastado colgante de madera, hueco, así como había caído en sus manos, lo había dejado, ¿qué significaría aquello para su suegro? Las palabras que le había mencionado la conmovieron de forma increíble. Intentó abrir el collar, siendo interrumpida justo a tiempo.

—Rukia, ¿ya vienes? — preguntó Ichigo de pie en las escaleras, en su busca, y ella escondió el colgante en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Saldrás mañana?

Asintió, acercándose al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, para dirigirse a las escaleras—. En lo posible, temprano —aclaró, y cuando menos quiso acordar, otra vez era rodeada por los brazos de su prometido y ella correspondía a sus besos con igual intensidad y ternura.

**..**

El barullo del tren no se hizo tardar en cuanto pisaron la estación, era uno que acababa de partir y no correspondía a su destino. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y el fresco de la misma calaba los huesos de la familia Kurosaki. El boleto que obtuvo por llegar temprano era para dentro de media hora, y venía con un mapa que indicaba las paradas que tendría.

Once horas de viaje, quince minutos en cada parada, éstas eran cinco. Con una estrella roja estaba marcado el destino, y del mismo color eran los puntos de las paradas y el recorrido. Bien, llegaría a Hiroshima por la tarde, a las cuatro o cinco. Llevaba su mochila en la espalda y un bolso con ropa para los días que se quedaría.

—¿Llevas el almuerzo? —Rukia asintió, en lo que su futuro marido bostezaba y era regañado por Isshin, quien se negó a quedarse en casa y no ir en su compañía. El almuerzo eran un par de sándwiches de jamón con queso, lo que ya miraba desconfiada, dudaba de que eso pueda permanecer en su estómago luego de ingerirlo.

El colgante de madera degastada reposaba en su bolsillo. La noche anterior no había podido abrirlo puesto que las atenciones de Ichigo la habían distraído y se quedó dormida después, pero al despertar, lo tenía latente, allí estaba, y pronto sabría qué cosas ocultaba dentro. Una mano en su cintura llamó brevemente su atención, y le recordó que ellos también se habían conocido en Hiroshima.

Una ciudad con lagos azules, y en la zona donde su hermana vivía, donde también ella vivió, los árboles de Sakura estarían tirando sus pétalos rosados.

Llegó el tren, y abordó despidiéndose con un abrazo de su suegro y con un beso en los labios por parte del joven Kurosaki. Saludó por la ventanilla hasta que no los vio más y regresó su atención a tomar asiento donde se le asignó.

Fue cuando, con lentitud, llevó sus manos al bolsillo, sacando el colgante y admirándolo. Estaba oscuro y viejo, y rozándolo fue que encontró dos inscripciones por fuera, encendió la luz de la cabina y poniéndolo a ella, logró leer; Isshin, primero y segundo, Masaki. Allí los nombres de ambos, que le hizo mostrar una sonrisa nostálgica. Abrió el colgante, dentro era hueco y había otras tres inscripciones.

Sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo, y agradeció estar sola en la cabina. Llevó un pañuelo a su nariz, en lo que admiraba con total sensibilidad…

Ichigo. Karin. Yuzu.

Uno debajo del otro, en el orden que cada uno había nacido, aunque éstas últimas fueran gemelas…

—_¿Qué es eso? —Indagó, curiosa, recibiendo un medallón rústico, bastante bonito a sus ojos. Un regalo, otro regalo, uno que podría lucir—. Isshin… ¡Yo también tengo algo para ti! —Los ojos oscuros de su marido le miraron con sorpresa, pues no era de quienes daba regalos. _

_Masaki lo sabía, y no le molestó su sorpresa. Ya era hora de hacerle un regalo ocasional, y hacía un par de días había encontrado lo que le pareció ideal. Al principio le había sentado feo e inútil, hasta que, claro, el vendedor le advirtió que podía tallarle algún nombre y que se abría en dos partes. _

_Ella pidió que se le tallara el nombre de su esposo, y debajo el suyo. La idea era que fuera hecho dentro del objeto de madera, pero el sujeto que se encargó de hacer las marcas confundió las cosas y lo hizo por fuera. Ahora no tenía especial significado el tener que abrirlo para ver algo. _

_Pero de igual forma se lo extendió, y recibió un beso profundo en agradecimiento, seguido de un abrazo reconfortante y cálido. _

_A Isshin no le importó en absoluto, era un regalo que el amor de su vida le había hecho, ¿de qué podía quejarse? Estaba encantado, y tenía una idea de qué tallar en el centro de la madera, aunque por el momento no se lo diría y referiría callarlo a su mujer, que con su enorme vientre, esperando a su primer hijo, estaba sensible e indignada por el error del artesano. _

_Él no hizo más que sonreír, y colgar el collar alrededor de su cuello._

Rukia miró por la ventana, suspirando. Algo en el interior de su pecho se removió. Estaba más sensible que de costumbre, su mente le traía la imagen, para ella imaginaria, de ese momento, que Isshin recordaba y era en serio.

El momento del regalo, uno de familia.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Haciendo acto de presencia *levanta el escudo para los tomatazos y naranjazos (?)* ¡Lamento la demora!**

**Problemas de salud, ya saben, a veces retrasan XD **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! **

**Dejen sus reviews n.n/**

**¡Se cuidan! Bye-bye~ **


	5. Capítulo 4: Los mellizos

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Troll-sama Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Para aclarar dudas: Jushiro, el padre sin nombre de Hisana y Rukia, y Aiko, son hermanos. **

**Jushiro junto a Retsu, tuvieron a Hyorinmaru y Toushiro. Aiko y Goro son los padres de Shinji y su reciente hermanita Ritsuko. **

**Disfruten~ **

**Love Of My Life.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Los mellizos.**

_Seis años antes, iba en su mundo, escuchando música, con su casco, coderas y rodilleras, deslizándose por la acera para bicicletas con sus patines. Había mucho sol, y eso le hizo terminar llevando una remera de tiras y un pantalón corto. El ejercicio de todos los días, lo que la distraía del ajetreo provocado en su casa. _

_Tenía diecinueve años entonces, ellos tenían dos, comenzaban a tocar todo y a sacarla de quicio. No era que odiara a los niños, es más, se llevaba de maravilla con ellos, pero sus sobrinos eran…un caso especial. Demasiado mimados e inquietos._

_Seguía en su mundo, deslizándose gracias a las ruedas. Su celular sonó. No solía llevarlo con ella a sus actividades, pero ese día fue la excepción. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero y atendió al llamado, sin dejar de andar._

—_¿Hola? —alegó, y la contestación tardó en llegar, logrando que arrugara el entrecejo. Seguramente era alguno de sus primos que estaban de visita y querían hacerle una broma. O por el contrario, podría ser la joven niñera de sus sobrinos, metida en un aprieto. La chica le caía muy bien, hasta eran amigas, por esas razones era que la buscaba primero a ella antes que a los padres de los niños, por si acaso—. ¿Hinamori, eres tú? _

—_¡Rukia-chan! —exclamaron del otro lado. Y sí, la adolescente de quince años que cuidaba de los mellizos Kuchiki, era ella, Hinamori Momo. _

—_Hinamori, ¿qué ocurrió? _

_Algo más adelante, Ichigo, cruzaba la misma acera, con el entrecejo más fruncido que de costumbre. Se acercó a un árbol específico una vez la cruzó, ahí las flores de Sakura apenas eran un recordatorio de que era primavera, el lago azulino y el sol brillante. Todo era una vista pacíficamente perfecta. _

_Pero era arruinada por sus pensamientos. Había llegado ahí con la única idea de verla a ella, a la desaparecida de la familia, casi escabulléndose de la misma, quienes posiblemente se molestarían al enterarse que se fue de aquella forma. Sin embargo, para esa estancia, ya no le importaba. _

_Ella no estaba donde le dijeron. _

_Ahí, el árbol más grande del parque, arrojando sus pétalos por el viento. Ahí también estaba él, con la mirada ensombrecida, casi acariciando el tronco vivo. Vaya día, y todavía le quedaban unos días antes de poder regresar. _

_Se volvió, justo para escuchar gritar un "¡Cuidado!", que lo hizo correrse del camino a toda costa y rapidez, observando cómo una muchacha caía de golpe al suelo, debido a una raíz que deterioró la ruta de bicicletas. Él suspiró, antes de acercarse a ayudarla._

—_¿Estás bien? _

—_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —una vez en pie, sacudió su ropa y se estabilizó sobre las ruedas, volviéndose hacía su ayudante—. ¿No viste que venía?_

—_No. _

_Cortesía, había preguntado antes por cortesía. Ella era morena, delgada, bajita, y suponía que lo era más sin los patines. Respondió como un bruto amargo, pero se creía lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Él había ayudado, ella era la de mal genio. _

—_Deberías ver, idiota —reclamó, frunciendo el cejo al notar que faltaba su casco, comenzando a buscarlo con la mirada, y encontrándolo unos metros lejos, sobre la calle transitada. Allí fue, sin mirar, y apenas sujetó la correa del objeto, sintió cómo tiraban de ella hacía atrás, logrando que nuevamente callera sentada al suelo, abruptamente, y notara a los vehículos pasar a toda velocidad. _

—_¿Yo soy el idiota que no ve, enana? _

_Regresando a su casa unos minutos más tarde, pues Momo había alegado que uno de los niños se había lastimado, notó al desconocido muchacho de pelo naranja caminando detrás. Sólo quedaban un par de casas hasta la suya, y al voltear, lo vio entrando a una serie de apartamentos para alquilar. _

_¿Por qué tanta observación? _

_Siguió su camino, recordando la infantil discusión que había formado con aquel muchacho, luego de que haya criticado su estatura, sin evitar sonreír con resigna, ciertamente avergonzada por aquello. Abrió la puerta de la casa, topándose rápidamente con una escena que usaría para molestar al protagonista por los siguientes tres años…_

_Y es que Hinamori lloraba, y su primo, de veinte años, Toushiro, la abrazaba para consolarla. Pudo ver que desde la ventana, sus otros primos también reían a carcajadas por ello. Hyorinmaru, el hermano mayor del mismo, ya con veintiséis y con su esposa seguramente en la cocina, y Shinji, que tenía quince. _

_Carraspeó, para incomodarlos, antes de entrar a la casa y ser increpada por los mencionados. _

—_¡Oi, Rukia! ¿Qué tal el ejercicio? —alegó el rubio, mostrando toda su dentadura en una sonrisa divertida, ganándose un codazo de parte del mayor. _

—_Estuvo bien —respondió sin más, pasando por alto el pequeño accidente—, ¿quién se lastimó? —indagó, preocupada. Ambos muchachos hicieron señas de que quitara importancia. _

—_Sólo fue un raspón, pero Hinamori-chan cree que es mala niñera —Hyorinmaru se encogió de hombros, antes de desaparecer de su campo visual. _

—_Y Toushiro se está aprovechando —alegó Hirako, pronto recibió el golpe del casco llenamente en la cara, y la vista de Rukia dirigiéndose a la cocina. Volvió a sonreír y a mirar por la ventana. Momo tenía su edad, pero ella estaba interesada en el de cabellos blancos, era seguro y prácticamente obvio. _

_Era triste en cierta parte, porque ella debía creer que era un enamoramiento de adolescente. Toushiro ya tenía los veinte, y ella podría ser una chiquilla a su lado. Sin embargo, él también llegaba a sentir algo por ella. Claro que la conocían desde niña, Hitsugaya hasta recordaba cómo era cuando los vecinos se acercaron a presentarla, de recién nacida. _

_Cinco años tenía él, y no quiso verla por celos, porque era una niña fea que robó la atención de su mamá. Quien, por cierto, supuso desde ese momento que algo pasaría. Retsu era muy intuitiva, tanto que ya sonreía desde la puerta de la cocina a su sobrina cuando ésta se apareció. _

_Ella ya sabía que su hijo menor estaba en el jardín con la jovencita, y por más de haber regañado a su sobrino e hijo mayor por espiar, simplemente los dejó ser y fue con su nuera. _

_Regresó al sentir las ruedas sobre la acerca acercándose. Rukia entró a la cocina detrás de ella._

—_Hola, Tobiume-san —la castaña sonrió a la morena. Se encontraba sentada, batiendo algo sobre su panza grande y redonda. Su pelo largo y ojos chocolate. Se notaba bastante el parecido con Momo, claro que eran hermanas, una de las razones por la que la menor terminó como niñera allí, la mayor se casó con Hyorinmaru tres años atrás. _

—_No debiste hacerle caso a Momo, se alteró por nada —fijó la mirada en el cubo, dejando a un lado el cucharon—. Retsu-san, el merengue está listo._

_Rukia se quitó las rodilleras y coderas, se arremangó mangas imaginarias y ayudó a su tía junto a su prima política a terminar la tarta para la merienda. Pasaron unos minutos de paz, entre conversaciones usuales como cuánto faltaba para estar a término en el embarazo, que sólo era un mes, qué tal estuvo el paseo de Rukia, los comportamientos de Toushiro con la joven Momo._

_Mientras, Shinji y Hyorinmaru estaban en la sala de la casa. Demasiada distancia de edades como para entablar alguna conversación. Jushiro, Aiko y Goro no paraban el habla. Fuera de la casa, Toushiro y Hinamori seguían juntos, pero ahora sentados, recargando la espalda en la pared de la casa. _

_La muchacha dio un salto cuando Shirayuki, la perra del hogar, pasó corriendo con rapidez, entre ladridos, hacia la entrada a la casa. Ambas miradas se centraron allí. Fue Shinji quien salió, levantando una mano y saludando. Afinaron la mirada al ver un muchacho con la cabellera naranja. Suficiente tenían con el gen de pelo blanco, ¿ahora también aparecía aquello? _

—_¡Hey, Ichigo! —se hizo escuchar Hirako. Rukia y Hyorinmaru salieron detrás de él, ambos con una ceja en alto. _

_El muchacho entró, tomó asiento en la sala y bebió té con la familia como si se tratara de uno más. Habló con todos, menos con los Hitsugaya, quienes de por sí no eran muy habladores. _

_Más tarde, cuando Hisana y Byakuya regresaron, él del trabajo y ella de terminar unos papeles para el próximo cumpleaños de los niños, Rukia se enteró de que la empresa de su hermano estaba conectada con la serie de clínicas Ishida y Kurosaki, además de la Hitsugaya. Y que él, Ichigo, había llegado a Hiroshima gracias a su persona, ya que conocía al padre del mismo hacía bastante tiempo. _

_Claro, también estaba que no le caía bien ninguno._

Hisana extendió las extremidades superiores en cuanto vio a su dupla más joven bajar del tren, junto a Byakuya, que sólo se dignaba a ver de brazos cruzados. Rukia se tiró a los brazos de su hermana, y se estrujaron con la suficiente fuerza y duración como para compensar los meses que llevaban sin verse.

—¿Cómo has estado? —terminado el abrazo, la mayor sujetó los hombros de la menor para mantener sus miradas. A su hermanita directamente no le cabía la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Muy bien! No te haces una idea lo que te eché de menos.

Byakuya levantó una ceja ante aquello, él sí se podía hacer una idea, pero no era momento para reclamar, además de no ser quienes reclaman como si nada. Sólo sabía que su casa estaba llena de los parientes de su mujer, y que cuando pensó que sólo faltaba una, se apareció. Suerte y no con su futuro esposo, suficiente tenía con Isshin en las conferencias de trabajo, que eran una vez al mes.

Ya cuando se apoderó de la maleta de su hermana adoptiva, ésta y su mujer habían abandonado la plataforma y bajaban por las escaleras a la calle, entre el habla y habla que, sabía, sería una tortura dentro del coche hasta la casa. Suerte que no lo sufriría solo, pues sus primos estaban allí, junto al auto, esperándolos.

—¡Shinji, también estás aquí! —dijo Rukia, al verlo con el cabello rubio, antes largo como el de cualquier mujer, corto a los hombros y el fleco cubriendo su frente. Alto y delgado. Se encontraba bastante cambiado, pero seguía teniendo esa hilera de dientes por sonrisa. Toushiro estaba un poco más alto, pero seguía con el cabello blanco y despeinado, y los ojos verdes, que muchas veces amenazó con robarle de niño.

Entre ellos eran muy diferentes, si alguien analizaba.

—Hola, prima —saludó el rubio, elevando una mano y agitando los dedos—. Creí que Ichigo vendría contigo, así estaríamos todos en pareja —ella no entendió, hasta que el menor de los presentes golpeó con su codo a Hitsugaya, quien frunció el entrecejo, todavía sin hablar.

—¡Toushiro! ¡¿Acaso tienes novia?! —alegó, ya en el automóvil, sentada entre ambos, en la parte trasera. Hitsugaya negó, y ella enmarcó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos—. ¿Entonces?

Shinji le dio un codazo, y seguidamente dejó salir una carcajada. Los ojos de su hermano adoptivo por el retrovisor, y los de reojo de su hermana, le dieron una pequeñísima pista. Volvió su mirada al Hirako, que seguía mostrando la fila de dientes por sonrisa.

—¿Acaso…Hinamori está en casa? —pronto hubo silencio, y cambió la pregunta cuando notó a Toushiro removerse incómodo en su lugar—. ¿Tienes novia, Shinji? —bien sabía, mejor que nadie de la familia, que el muchacho todavía pensaba en ella. Se lo mencionó, como si nada, aquel día en que se fue de Hiroshima a Karakura, e invitó a la muchacha por ser su amiga.

—Claro que sí. —dijo el rubio, mirando por la ventana, demostrando su no tan bajo ego, e intentando hacerse el galante. Muchas novias había tenido, y presentado, pero ninguna le duraba más que eso. Se podía decir que su madre, Aiko, no las toleraba mucho por ser "_unas mujerzuelas roba hijos_"—. Las mujeres mueren por mí, prima.

—Sí, por supuesto —el muchacho palideció ante la voz del de cabello blanco—, por eso Sarugaki ha llegado porque la obligaste.

Sarugaki.

Rukia pausó su cabeza un momento, para indagar en sus recuerdos. Sarugaki Hiyori. Sí, la mejor amiga de Hinamori, aquella rubia de estatura más baja que la misma. Aquella que su primo creyó varón, hasta que recibió un golpe de una sandalia en medio de la cara, y la –por ese entonces niña– Sarugaki, le gritó sus verdades entre las que salió la de su enojo.

"—_¡Soy una chica, maldito calvo!"_

—¿Sarugaki-san? ¿En serio? ¿Tía Aiko no la echó?

Todos le asintieron, a la par que el rubio negaba en respuesta a la última. Su madre era una fiera con sus candidatas, pero según sus palabras, hace unos meses, deseaba con fuerza que él e Hiyori tuvieran un romance triunfante. Y cuando le fue con el cuento de que había propuesto un noviazgo a la mencionada muchacha…

Aiko Hitsugaya de Hirako lo obligó a llevarla a la casa, y hasta preparó galletas.

Sí, esta novia le duraría, quién decía y hasta le sacaba lo mujeriego con sus golpes.

Llegaron a la casa Kuchiki, donde, por demás, fue abrazada y apretujada por sus tíos y tías, saludada cortes por sus otros primos, recibiendo un tirón de pelo por parte de la pequeña Ritsuko Hirako, que con su solo año llevaba fascinación por las cabelleras –una de las razones que llevaron a su hermano mayor cortar su larga melena rubia–, y más abrazos por parte de Momo y Tobiume.

Entablaba conversación con las mismas, puesto que la mayor de las hermanas nuevamente estaba embarazada, por darle un hermanito o hermanita a Ryuu –que ya tenía cinco años, llevando una cara seria y entrecejo arrugado, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros–, cuando una voz chilló a sus espaldas.

Volteó para que su cuerpo fuese atacado por dos personitas de baja estatura. Entre ellos, que eran demasiado pequeños como para coordinar, y ella que fue tomada por sorpresa, fueron a parar al suelo, Rukia como colchón de ambos, quienes, al levantar la cabeza, gritaron a la par.

—¡Tía Rukia!

Dos melenas negras, una corta por debajo de las orejas, la otra sujetada en dos coletas altas, y dos pares de grandes ojos grises, idénticos. Un ceño arrugado y otro relajado. Mismas facciones después. La Kuchiki se dijo en ese momento que no se diferenciaban aún, prácticamente.

Ocho años. Rei y Kai, los mellizos más desastrosos y adorables del vecindario, familia y demás. Rukia recordaba muchas cosas de ellos, pues fueron, y todavía lo eran, a quienes Momo cuidaba y por quien lloraba desconsolada a los quince años aquel día que recordaba.

Kai nació a las siete y media de la mañana, Rei a las siete cuarenta. Él hizo oír su llanto hasta la sala de espera, donde se encontraba la familia esperando su nacimiento. Ella lloró apenas, como si su hermano hubiese hecho suficiente escándalo por los dos. Eran la verdadera mitad del otro, como dignos mellizos.

Aunque tenían sus diferencias y peleas, como todos hermanos. Los hijos de Byakuya y Hisana.

—¡Niños! ¡Bajen de su tía! —regañó la última mencionada, a la par que se acercaba con Momo y cada una sujetaba lejos de la mujer a un niño. Sólo hasta que ésta se pusiera en pie, claro—. Lo lamento, Rukia, pero ellos te han extrañado mucho de verdad.

—Está bien —alegó, despreocupada, sacudiéndose el vestido en cuanto estuvo en sus piernas, y volviendo a agacharse para abrazar a los niños que esperaban eso mismo—. ¡Yo también los extrañé!

La pequeña Rei fue la primera en separarse de la morena, dejándola con la mirada sorprendida. Su hermano le siguió los pasos al recordar la idea que llevaban encima desde el día anterior.

—Tía, ¿recuerdas que nos dijiste de dar un paseo cuando regresaras de visita? —fue una recriminación, los brazos cruzados de ambos al frente fue la señal.

Sonrió, con cierta resignación, entre las carcajadas que Jushiro dio a sus espaldas y las negaciones de cabeza que dieron los padres y niñera de los niños. Rukia lo recordaba, bastante bien para ser exactos, pues habían hecho un berrinche de los buenos, que hizo enervar a Byakuya y dejar sin comentarios a las mujeres.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —dijo, dejándolos tranquilos ante la afirmación, volteó la cabeza a su hermana que estaba detrás de ella, Hisana la miró indagatoria—. ¿Por qué no vamos ahora?

—¡También voy! —saltó Tobiume, siendo detenida de la exaltación por su esposo, alegando que se calmase un poco—. Llevo a Ryuu conmigo, papá Maru-chan se va a quedar —el aludido elevó una ceja, igual que hizo su primogénito.

—Yo no quiero ir —alegó el pequeño de cinco años, pero ante el entrecejo arrugado de su madre, no pudo resistirse por mucho. Hyorinmaru bufó, cruzando sus brazos y dirigiéndose al sofá, junto a su padre y hermano menor.

—Te cuidas, Tobiume —hizo de recordatorio, ganándose también una mirada fiera de parte de la embarazada.

—Maru-chan, no seas amargado. Jushiro-san, ¿podría hacer algo?

—¡Oh, cariño, de poderse le hubiese sacado a ambos ese carácter! Pero no, supongo que es demasiado pedir —el hombre recibió ambas miradas gélidas de sus hijos, ante lo que se puso en pie y desapareció en la cocina. ¿De dónde habían sacado con Retsu a esos dos?

—Entonces iremos las mujeres y niños. Ustedes preparen la cena —al unísono, las cejas de los tres fríos varones se arrugaron.

Byakuya, Hyorinmaru y Toushiro observaron a las mujeres irse, entre ellas Aiko y Retsu. Shinji, que se encontraba desparramado en el sofá de una sola plaza, sintió cómo sus cabellos eran tironeados, y extrañado desvió su mirada hacía el lado del que venía, encontrándose con sus mismos ojos allí.

—Nos dejaron el peor regalo —susurró, y los últimos tres hombres se giraron para encontrarse a la pequeña Ritsuko arrancándole las hebras a su hermano mayor. Seguidamente, luego de un regaño por parte del mismo, se dirigió a torpes pasos en dirección a la mesa ratona.

Como un bruto cuarteto de zombis, no reaccionaron hasta que la niña tomó el florero, que no fue soportado por sus brazos pequeños, y lo tiró al suelo como bien venía. Enmarcaron más la mirada, y a la vez saltaron en busca de detenerla, tarde, claramente—. ¡Eso no se hace, Ritsuko!

En la cabeza de Goro y Jushiro, que aparecían en la sala por el ruido, se formó una gota de sudor. Qué hijos los suyos.

**..**

Rei tironeaba del brazo de Ryuu, invitándolo a jugar entre los árboles de Sakura, cosa a lo que el niño se negaba rotundo, haciéndola encrespar y sacar el peor lado Kuchiki y Hitsugaya. Al pequeño no se le era difícil ver a su tía enojada con aquella vista.

Dejaron de andar cuando Tobiume alegó estar cansada. Llevaban bastante caminando, y aunque aún no llegaban donde querían, el parque de los árboles era un buen lugar para los niños, por más que todavía no florecieran, y buena vista para todos con el lago de fondo. Encontraron un banco donde poder descansar, y dejaron ir a los niños.

—No puedo creer que estén tan grandes —comentó Hisana, con la mirada iluminada.

—Yo no puedo creer que mis pies se inflamen de esta forma —alegó Tobiume, inclinándose lo que podía, en busca de quitarse los zapatos—. Esto de estar embarazada es lindo, pero no es para mí, en definitiva.

Todas rieron, y Aiko suspiró hondo—. Hisana-san tiene razón, crecen muy rápido —miró a la castaña mayor, que llenaba los pulmones de aire por el cansancio y hacía notar su vientre, ya de siete meses—. También llegan de la nada, y sobre tenerlos; sí, es molesto —Retsu llevó una mano a donde reposaba su nieto—. Llevo un año y dos meses sin estar embarazada y no lo extraño.

—¡Aiko-san, no diga así! —tuvo que reprochar Hinamori, en lo que ayudaba a su hermana a quitarse los benditos zapatos luego de verla luchar lo suficiente—. Yo quisiera ser madre algún día.

—Sí, con Toushiro-kun —se mofó la embarazada, recibiendo un golpe de parte de su hermana—. Bueno, bueno, dejo eso.

Más risas al ambiente, Hisana volvió a suspirar nostálgica. No había vez en que pasara por allí y no se sintiera como cuando era más joven, una adolescente que no hacía más que llorar por preocupación de su futuro. Una niña de dieciséis años, que abrazaba sus piernas con temor, sin querer pensar en nada, con su familia demasiado lejos para brindar ayuda, sola con una hermana pequeña.

Y que recordara, fue un día así que lo conoció.

—_Oye. _

_Sorbió por la nariz, empuñando sus manos y llevándolas a su rostro para secarlo. Sollozó otra vez, y atrajo sus piernas para recargar la cabeza en sus rodillas. Debería regresar pronto a casa, o llegaría tarde para ir en busca de su hermana a la escuela. Mejor calmarse. _

_Los tíos Jushiro y Retsu no atendían los llamados, estaban como desaparecidos del mapa, ni los tíos Aiko y Goro sabían de ellos, quienes dijeron de ir a verlas en cuanto pudiesen, pero que se les complicaba hacerlo rápido. Ellos estaban en la India por los trabajos de Goro, último viaje antes de establecerse en Hiroshima, en parte comprendía que no pudieran regresarse tan deprisa, bastante les había costado irse. _

—_Te estoy llamando._

_Volteó a ver de quién se trataba, con rapidez secó sus lágrimas y se puso en pie. Allí el ilustre Kuchiki Byakuya le hablaba, uno de los muchachos mayores y populares en la escuela. Dos años más grande que ella, cumpliría los dieciocho pronto, si se ponía en indagatoria._

—_Lo lamento. —dijo, siendo lo único que le salió en tal momento. _

—_Hitsugaya Hisana, ¿verdad? _

_Su mirada era fría, calculadora. Penetraba su propia vista con insistencia, se hubiera intimidado de encontrarse en otro momento. Antes de atreverse a preguntar de dónde podía conocerla, él le tendió un celular. Su celular. _

—_Lo olvidaste en la biblioteca. Ten más cuidado. _

_Asintió, y sus mejillas enrojecieron, Byakuya creyó que era por pena, vergüenza, porque era él y varias muchachas le iban detrás. Pero Hisana se le acercó para tomar el aparato, y apenas lo estaba sujetando cuando otra vez soltó un sollozo y aún sujetando su mano fue hasta el suelo, sin poder contenerse. _

_Se inclinó también, agachándose a su altura. Estaba sorprendido por aquello, pero sin mucha muestra. Ella lloraba, y no entendía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de quedarse a esperar hasta que se encuentre bien. Fue diferente._

—_No te molestes —le susurró, luego de haberse separado de él como si quemara, y se alejara unos pasos—. No lo hagas. _

_Pero sí lo hizo. Todas las tardes en salida del instituto la encontraba en aquel lugar, entre lágrimas o un profundo silencio. Le saludaba por cortesía, no entablaba más de dos palabras con él, y tampoco era muy hablador como para lograrlo por su cuenta. Hasta que un día, llegada la primavera, se dispuso a ir a aquel lugar, donde la encontró como de costumbre, en silencio, y preguntar para ayudar. _

—_Hola —saludó, ella solamente asintió—. ¿Pasó algo en tu familia? _

—_Sí. —dijo. _

_Respondió con naturaleza, estaba neutra. Sus miradas no se encontraban, pero supuso que había pasado algo más serio de lo normal. Ella sabía que en algún momento llegaría el cuestionario, pues no tendría su compañía gratis por todo el tiempo. _

—_¿Cuál es el problema? _

—_Ellos murieron, —no mencionó la palabra usual, supo que él la sabría interpretar—, y me quieren quitar a mi hermana._

—¡Rei, deja a Ryuu en paz! —chilló, al ver cómo su hija estrangulaba al mismo en un intento de abrazo. Fue hasta ellos, dispuesta a regañar a su hija, seguida de Rukia, que fue tras su hermana dispuesta a defenderla.

Las otras tres rieron ante la escena típica de las hermanas. Pronto Momo gritó en voz alta el nombre de su mejor amiga, quien momentos antes de que la Kuchiki llegara tuvo que ir a su casa para advertir a su familia que estaría fuera, y ésta se acercó, dispuesta a retrasar el encuentro con toda la familia reunida.

No es que Hiyori Sarugaki, actual novia de Shinji Hirako, fuera a sentir nervios o algo cuando ya conocía a mencionada familia desde niña, más bien, quería ahorrarse el ver a Hitsugaya, no le tenía muy buena espina, por más que su amiga alegara cosas buenas de su parte. Ella sabía del sufrimiento de Momo, y no quería ver ni en pintura su actual causa de dolor.

Retsu observó, entre lo que la rubia llegaba y se adhería a la junta femenina, a Rukia de perfil, observando el lago azul, con aquel vestido verde agua, color más claro que el de los ojos de su hijo, frunció en entrecejo un poco, extrañada, sonrió después, sin dejar de observarla, para prestar atención a las palabras de su nuera y cuñada.

Allí estaba, se dijo en mente. La figura en forma de _S_, la posición que toda mujer que lleva un niño, aún inconsciente, hace para sentirse cómoda. La mirada en alto, los ojos iluminados, olvidándose por un momento que estaba en aquel lugar. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez por lo descubierto. Ser médica nunca le venía de más a estas alturas.

—¡Yaki! —la mujer, que a unos metros de la junta, tironeaba de la cuerda del perro, detuvo su andar por un momento, dejando a la cuerda tirante del animal que quería escabullirse y meterse al agua a toda costa. Miró desde su posición a aquellas mujeres, ciertamente extrañada. Su lugar de descanso, para estar sola y pasear a su mascota, se encontraba ocupado ese día.

Una brisa primaveral movió su sombrero, haciendo que se lo quitara. Dejó el cabello castaño claro, y los ojos mieles, muy parecidos a los que Rukia amaba en su prometido, a la vista. Mostró una sonrisa pintada en labial carmesí, de apariencia natural. Volvió a reacomodar el sombrero en su cabeza, y la mirada antes extrañada pasó a ser de certidumbre.

Ella los conocía. Era la misma Masaki, quien en su casa, más tarde, rebuscaría en la caja de recuerdos la última cosa que recibió por parte de su hijo, cuando éste tenía algo más de veinte años y fue a verla, pero sólo logró dolor en los nudillos de tanto golpear la puerta, para finalmente deslizar el sobre por debajo de la puerta, con una fotografía.

"_Masaki, ella es una mujer malcriada y violenta. Su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, sí, la hermana adoptiva del colega de papá en los negocios de la clínica. Es mi actual novia, espero proponerle matrimonio en cuanto termine la escuela."_

Recordaba haber visto el sobre, siendo aquella la última vez que tuvo que ver con alguno de sus hijos. El más insistente había sido su muchacho, que mejor que las mellizas la llevaba en su mente. Esa vez tuvo la mala sensación de dejar de ser llamada _mamá_, pasó a ser la simple Masaki, una mujer que lo trajo al mundo para después mandarse a mudar.

En el parque, Rukia se recargó en un árbol, en lo que recordaba con gracia cómo había sido el primer encuentro con el muchacho de pelo naranja, su futuro prometido. A la par que miró el anillo en su dedo izquierdo, encontró varios tallos en el tronco del árbol. Otra cosa que recordaba, ella y su hermana leyendo las insignias de amor, algunas prevalecientes, otras tachadas bruscamente con el paso del tiempo.

Allí encontró, intactos, como si cada cierto tiempo fuesen remarcados, los nombres que le borraron la sonrisa por completo, y le dejaron en claro que fue justo en aquel lugar donde se encontró con Ichigo.

Tuvo la visión de Isshin, y de aquella mujer que todavía no conocía, ambos con las manos entrelazadas, maltratando la madera para que su amor fuera inmortal, en aquel lugar y en todos.

_Talla el nombre de la pareja en un árbol y será inmortal, escríbelos en un papel y córtalo al medio para que muera._

Rukia sintió sus ojos picar.

Estaba claro que los nombres ahí eran inmortales, y que ningún papel con ellos fue roto, siquiera una fotografía, por lo que suponía. Sólo ocultado, en lo más profundo del corazón de cada uno…

Isshin y Masaki.

Últimamente ella lloraba por todo, su hermana se acercó a indagar las razones, en un intento de consolarla, y no pasó mucho para que las demás también se acercaran, preocupadas. Dejó rápido de llorar, para su suerte, y sonrió con gusto lo que quedaba del paseo y del día.

En un mismo árbol, a uno o dos de aquel que encontró, estaban su nombre y el de Ichigo, como también el de Byakuya y Hisana, y muchas otras personas que todavía seguían unidas de alguna manera.

Por un amor inmortal tallado en madera, uno para toda la vida.

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡NUNCA ESCRIBÍ ALGO TAN CURSI EN MI VIDA! XDD**

**Lol XD**

**En fin, lamento la demora, muchas gracias por los comentarios, he tenido bastante problemas y distracciones, ¡no se hacen una idea lo que me costó este capítulo!**

***Bicho-chan se va al rincón***

**Y al final no quedó como esperaba, pero bien ._. Espero que a ustedes sí, aunque sea un poquito **

**¡Se cuidan mucho! Dejen sus reviews… **

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
